Electrified in Between
by AnnaEtPhantom
Summary: AU Equalist!Mako! X Avatar!Korra Read his backstory and beginning. Read her backstory and her beginning. Promising more angst in later chapters. Amon decides to take Mako under his wing. Suckish Summary! GRRR JUST READ IT!


_**Chapter I~ Being Pushed to the Limit**_

_**Disclaimer~ I do not own Legend of Korra.**_

* * *

_Midnight 12:45 A.M., Republic City_

Mako fell into a state of mass anxiety.

Rapidly cursing himself, reminding himself why he had to go and get himself fired. Fired from the job that was going to put food on the table for him and his younger brother, Bolin. He hated the job anyways. Who would want polish and shine shoes for a living? He was desperate enough to lower his head and submit to his boss. Most of the clients he had were benders . He thought to himself. Started self-loathing himself as well, he knew he had secretly wishing he was fired. Thought he knew in reality he'd have to face the consequences. For the record, it wasn't even his fault.

I-It was that bloody waterbender who challenged him. The one that got his nerves way too often. Mako clenched his fists, remembering back when the water bender mocked and threatened him. That monster with arrogant dark wavy hair, and eyes that penetrated your very soul to find a weakness. He was going to pay someday for his insolence, Mako had hoped.

Nevertheless, Mako sighed and returned to his poorly cramped-up apartment. He held an irate expression on his face, one he could not hide. Twisting the doorknob as he entered, and there was Bolin lying on his back, playing with Pabu. Mako wondered how he managed to grin in the most grim moments in their life. Bolin turned, elating to see his brother back from work. Seconds later, confused as Mako walked directly past him to the bedroom they shared and paused before he could set foot inside it.

"Hey Mako, what's up? Why are you crying?" Bolin asked, sincere and concerned. The last part especially aggravated Mako.

"I. am. not. crying. Bolin. Do you see tears at all on my face!" He yelled, directing all his strife and anger on his brother who was startled and looked like he was about to cry. Realizing his errors, Mako sighed heavily feeling guilty. "Look, I'm sorry. I got fired today, that's all." Apologizing was a pain for Mako.

"Which job? Is it the newspaper job? Because if you want I could go-"

"No." Mako replied, absolute and immediately. "Besides its not that one, its the shoe shining job I have near the train station." Those words came out more harsher and acidic than usual. "That waterbender blamed me for getting his leather boots wet." He growled, as he thought back to his pack of laughing hyenas who Mako wanted to kill. "So, Mr. Yamamoto fired me." Even though, he defended himself, and begged for the job.

Bolin knew the waterbender he was referring to. Mako refused to call him by his real name since that would mean Mako was acknowledging the waterbenders very existence. Now matter how lowly he thought of him, he despised anyone who took advantage to play him like a violin

Tahno, the _"Pride"_ of the White Falls Wolfbats. A pro-bending champ who someone such as Mako would have no real chance against if he picked a fight.

The conversation only made the atmosphere more tense and Mako stressed out more than is humanly healthy. Bolin recognized this, and decided not to delve deeper into the matter at hand. What's done is done, and talking about the past will make it harder to move past it.

"Nevermind about me. What did you do all day?" Mako asked, knowing answer was probably teaching Pabu new tricks. That fire ferret was only a nuisance to Mako, but he kept such a street rat because it made Bolin happier and brought a smile to his face. Not to mention, they were street rats as well.

"I met a girl." He chimed, bringing a wide grin to his face, simultaneously making Mako frown more if possible. Mako sighed and ran a hand through his hair, explaining to him once again why this was a problem.

"Bolin, how many times do I have to tell you...? We can't afford to think about girls. Not now."

"But Mako, you have to meet her. She's perfect! She can burp her ABC's in melody!" Mako cringed at the grotesque, unladylike vision.

"Whatever, as long as you don't invite her here or else she might pickpocket you like the last one."

"She's already here. In the bedroom." Mako panicked as soon as Bolin said the words. _What the hell?!_ Honestly, if Bolin didn't have the mind of a ten year old, he'd be worried sick. Frustrated already, Mako marched over to the bedroom, and found the girl Bolin met earlier. Tall, brunette, tanned skin, and water tribe clothing that made him instantaneously think of Tahno. Dammit. She seemed startled to see Mako, and put down the comic book she was previously reading and stood, a little uneasy seeing Mako so irate.

"Hey, you must be Mako right?" She said, nonchalantly smiling.

"Get the hell out." He ordered.

"Mako!" Bolin cried, as he walked in.

_**"Now."**_ He growled for emphasis. Bolin started arguing with Mako and the two brothers were already at the edge before she spoke.

Perplexed, the brunette kept her cool and tested Mako's patience. "No no, it's cool. I get it. I came uninvited afterall. Bolin, next time, you should mention your brother has mad commitment issues if he thinks I'll pickpocket you." She spat back, clearly directed to Mako in particular.

"Excuse me?" Mako widened his eyes, and felt like a timed bombed ready to detonate. Bolin hid the shy smile and tried his hardest to stifle a laugh.

"I heard you. And you don't seem to trust very easily either."

"Okay, stop it you two." Bolin cut in. "This is obviously bad timing for you two to meet, so why don't we all meetup this weekend!"

"Meetup? Bolin I don't think that's the problem! We have a strict No-Girls policy, remember? Why did you invite it in?!" Mako replied.

_"It?!_ I have a name you know." She crossed her arms. Bolin seemed confused for a moment.

"Great! Because you haven't told me that yet!" Bolin grinned. Mako, mentally slapped himself. Bolin didn't know her name. A crucial piece of information you might want to know before inviting someone inside your house.

"My name is Asami." She said, confidently before Mako resumed to get rid of her.

_**~.Oo0oO.~ **__The Next Day._

'Asami' covered her faced in her hands, facepalming deeply and sighing in agony. "I told him my name was Asami." She groaned. "How bad is that?"

The girl sitting across from her had long curly dark hair and emerald eyes giggled. "Pretty bad once they find out you're the Avatar and not me. Korra, why would you lie like that?" The real Asami asked.

"Because Bolin told me his past with benders and his brother didn't seem too pleased to meet me. Imagine mentioning I was the Avatar! He would've kicked me out."

"Didn't he kick you out anyways?" She counteracted.

"Yeah," She pouted, "On the bright side, Bolin asked me out on a date this weekend to the festival plus his grouchy brother." Mako seemed anti-social in every aspect, Korra didn't know how she was going to survive this weekend. She was hoping Asami would help her out, somehow.

"Fine, it's settled then. We'll go on double dates, that way Bolin and You get your alone time and I go with Mako and try to warm him up to the idea about having you around. You need to have his supportive brother on your side. He's family." Asami reasoned. Korra squealed in response and hugged Asami, thanking her endlessly. Two seconds later did Tenzin arrive at the frame of the doorway.

"Tenzin," Korra addressed, knowing that it wasn't time to practice airbending. "What's up?"

"Trouble. Korra, you are needed in the conference room immediately." Tenzin replied, solemn to his word.

"Got it." She jumped off the edge of bed and raced out the door. Asami nodded in approval, knowing one day Korra will have to pay more attention to her duties as Avatar than boys.

Tenzin and Korra fast-walked out the door, down the dreaded hallway.

"Tenzin, what happened?"

"We've gotten a mass report of civilians recuited by the Equalists. I had hoped to let this slide but far too many are given fire arms and weaponry. Amon is looking for potential to every citizen in Republic City."

Korra seethed through those dreaded words. Why couldn't she just be a girl?! For once, in her life, she knew it would be impossible to change the reality of it all.

"Those who threatened to report Amon's whereabouts have been announced dead by the bystanders and witnesses. Korra, you do know what this means, right?"

And that she did.

She had to stop acting like a teenager and start acting like the Avatar. The legacy and reputation Aang has left for Korra was a massive one. She was afraid she could not live up to the public's image of the Avatar. An Avatar who protects peace and is there for the people.

Yet, she knew it was only a matter of time before everyone realizes she could never amount to the previous past life.

_Pity._

_**~.Oo0oO.~ **3:02 A.M, That Night_

Mako slung a backpack over his shoulder on his way out the door quietly. Quietly so, Bolin could not hear his footsteps nor his intentions. It didn't seem to matter anyways since Bolin could literally sleep through a hurricane. When that guy slept, he slept like a baby. Which in this case, granted Mako the opportunity to work more for more money as he roamed to every end of Republic City for a living. There was no other time to do so.

So long he'd wished he didn't have to work now. He wanted to fall asleep like everyone else when the sun set. Unfortunately, all efforts were futile as he tried desperately to find a suitable job. All the cafes closed shut, all the stores not open at this hour. He let out a shaky breath, it was freezing. He ran his hands up and down his arms furiously. Below in the reflection of the puddle he saw himself, close to frostbite. His ears, nose, cheeks bright red. He looked so sickly to himself. He could've stared at his reflection for hours if it weren't for the poster that flew into his face from the strong gust of wind.

_"Shit."_ He cursed and swore harshly under his breath as he swatted the paper away falling to his feet. Staring at it, he made out the cryptic words as snow began to gently fall out of the sky.

**_EQUALISTS UNITE._**

Mako couldn't care less about politics.

**_UNDER THE OPPRESSION OF BENDERS. OPEN YOUR EYES. IT IS TIME FOR A NEW EMPIRE TO EMERGE, IN A WORLD WHERE THERE IS EQUALITY AND PEACE. UNDER AMON'S RULE WE CAN REACH EQUALITY FOR ALL._**

There were more words written clearly, but none seemed so interesting as to register itself in Mako's mind. It seemed hopeless and futile for Mako. _Who cares?_ He thought before a voice echoed through the darkness and flickering of the street lamp that suddenly dimmed.

_"You're thinking of ignoring this message from the spirits, aren't you?"_ Mako turned to foreign voice behind him. "You shouldn't." It clearly stated. Before his eyes did he see three equalists, fully armed and equipped with lethal weapons that could potentially murder him. He didn't speak, knowing there was no use to convince the radicals of otherwise. Their mind was set on what they thought held true and real. Don't try to persuade them, or sway them from their principles or beliefs, tis better for them to be left alone.

Yes, Mako, of course knew of the danger of looking for a job at the dead of night, alone where there shall be not witnesses to report his findings. Not an innocent soul in sight, no one else dared leave the safety of their homes to be found by equalists.

"Boy, do you hear me?" Barked one of the equalists. "Join us. You're an outcast too, aren't you?" They were all masked in darkness.

"I'm not interested." He replied simply. He had other matters to worry about. One of the more hot-headed equalists, approached him and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

"Listen. Just come with us and I promise you won't regret it. Amon has taken us all under his wing." He heard a feminine voice call out towards him, intimidatingly.

"Really? And exactly how would you know that?" Mako growled back.

_"What?"_

"How do you know I wont regret it?" Mako asked, getting more pissed off every passing second.

This equalist was observative, it was obvious from his old, worn out clothing and the only reason why he'd be outside at this time. She knew exactly what his heart desired and greed is dangerous. Amon has taught her it can be a desire you can manipulate. Mako was in need of Amon's assistance. That was clear enough.

"Because Amon offers a hefty salary for those who work for him and makes sure you would never have to go on the streets again for money. That I can **promise** you." She said.

As a response Mako bent down to pick up the poster and took and second look at it. Wondering if it was worth it, he didn't hesitate to accept. That perhaps this could change his and Bolin's life for the better. All he had to do is to call him an Equalist. And the deed is done and all the consequences he'd have to pay along with it. Thinking back to Tahno, and the firebender who killed his parents, and all the strife he'd have to go through. A new hatred grew deep within his soul. He knew that not all benders were necessarily bad, take his brother for example.

Yet, at the moment the proposition these equalist offered seemed very pleasing. Not to mention they'd weren't going to take no for an answer. The world would be better off without those who can overpower you. He couldn't count all the times he had been beaten up, threatened, bullied by benders. This rage grew and only speaking to Amon directly would intensify that into a passion he could pursue. Then he'd be worth it, in this world. His brother and him would never go hungry again.

All he had to do was consider himself an Equalist.

* * *

((A/N~ Review if you liked it! Constructional Criticism is welcomed. Thank you~! ))


End file.
